


Vendetta

by FlameRP



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Airbending & Airbenders, Anxiety, Badass Asami Sato, Badass Lin Beifong, Beifong kicks ass, Blood and Violence, Bloodbending, Depression, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gruesome endings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sato kicks ass, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameRP/pseuds/FlameRP
Summary: Korra has been captured by two of her oldest enemies. One is pursuing a career in making her life as miserable as possible, the other is less filled with hate. Will Korra ever escape?Loosely inspired by 'broken' by ravenclawgirl29 on fanfiction.net(Forced Amorra, eventual Korrasami)Updated to an explicit due to the themewarning: if it's not already clear from this fic's tags, it contains an incredibly dark theme, most likely the darkest theme I've written. please,do not readif you think you'll be affected by this content





	1. Trapped

Korra hurt, she had been a prisoner for several weeks. She had been beaten, bloodbent and abused day in day out. Something had finally snapped within her and she didn't know whether she was coming or going. All she knew was the pain, the pain that was a constant companion. “Hello again, my favourite little avatar” the voice Korra dreaded whispered to her hoarsely. Korra didn't bother to plead as she had in the beginning, she knew it wouldn't help her and she knew she had no chance of escape from the two men she thought had died. She was too weak to bend and in too much pain to stand. The man who stood over her excelled in causing her pain through that one thing that was supposed to bring pleasure above all else and she hated them both for what they were doing to her.  
“Stop” she whimpered weakly but it was no good, she felt the familiar jab of pain in her lower body and the man leered at her  
“Quit pretending you don't enjoy this” he spoke huskily but Korra knew he was the only one enjoying himself.  
“You know we ought to move location soon?” the other man called  
“Not now, Tarrlok” he grunted  
“Just saying that when we caught this bitch we knocked out that person who was with her and left her in the Northern Water Tribe's land”  
“To die”  
“Yes, to die” Tarrlok continued, “but there's always a chance that she survived”  
“So? I'm busy Tarrlok, can't you see that?”  
“Just don't come crying to me if you get caught”  
“Come help me with the bitch, she caused both of us our fall from grace, now it's our turn”  
“You know I don't enjoy that sort of thing, brother”  
“Oh yes, squeaky clean Tarrlok can stomach bloodbending a young woman but not this” as if on cue, Korra squeaked and panted  
“I helped you capture her because you were right, she did make both of us lose face and our influence, as well as costing us our ability to walk, but this isn't right. She may be an adult which is more than what could've happened had you not been defeated by her but this is still wrong”  
“Shut it Tarrlok. She likes it”  
_No. I do not_

Tarrlok left the room and his brother to finish doing what he was doing, he felt a familiar sense of disgust rise up in himself. “I wish we'd both been killed when that boat exploded” he finally breathed, knowing Noatak was too busy to spend much effort listening in on him. Again, he barely recognised his brother and found it nigh on impossible to connect this current Noatak to the one he knew as a child, even less able to connect this one to the young Noatak than he had been able to connect the Amon version of his brother to the young Noatak. Tarrlok sighed, “what am I going to do?” All his options were spent, he didn't fancy going to jail for his brother’s crimes after all and he knew Korra probably wouldn't differentiate between him and his brother who did the majority of the abusing, nor did he stand much of a chance against him without his bending if he decided to attempt to kill him. “Shit” he hissed and rolled over on his bed, attempting to block out the noises be could still hear with his fingers, with a pillow but despite his best efforts he could still hear what he never wanted to hear.

Half an hour later Noatak joined Tarrlok, “I've been thinking about what you said” he was still breathing heavily  
“You have?”  
“Yeah, I have. I've decided I don't really care much about whether it was wrong to take her or not” Tarrlok sighed, he had felt a moment of hope. To the best of his knowledge, Noatak didn't know it was him who had caused the boat to blow itself up, but he didn't know what his brother thought did cause the explosion. They had both pissed off the triads in their own ways so it could've easily been an explosive placed while Noatak was freeing Tarrlok from Air Temple Island. Noatak had saved his life as well, not just his own so that supported his theory that he didn't know Tarrlok had destroyed the boat. Tarrlok knew that if Noatak had any idea it had been him, he wouldn't be there with him. “She cost me everything I had been working towards, without bending, the world could have been at peace”  
“Noatak, you know folk, if they didn't have bending they'd just find something else to fight about” he stood with some effort, “I'm going out alright, I need some fresh air”  
“Yeah whatever”

Tarrlok left and strolled through the streets of Gaoling and found the river that flowed through the city, again. He usually found himself by the river as if it, and the universe, were taunting him about what he had lost at his brother’s hand. He looked up, feeling a corrosive hatred for his brother for everything that had happened and to add insult to injury, noticed it was a full moon. “What do I do?” He muttered  
“You must do the right thing” a voice replied  
“What the?!” Tarrlok spun on the spot and stared down the empty street  
“I'm here” he spun again and saw the white-haired girl standing in front of him  
“Spirits!” he exclaimed and backed away  
“Precisely” the girl replied. “I can't help but notice that you're trying to decide what to do. When I was in trouble with my father...”  
“But aren't...” he stopped when the girl held her hand up  
“Anyway, when I was in trouble with my father, I always found the better route was to come clean. Also, yes, I am a spirit, but I wasn’t always this way”  
“Oh, my spirits... You're...”  
“Yes, I am. The girl you seek is not dead, she is alive and well, but she believes her lover has departed from this world.” The spirit's words hit Tarrlok hard  
“They weren't just friends?” he said in a small voice.  
“Nope, they had just entered a relationship and because of you and your brother's actions, they have been split apart. One of them has been heartbroken at their lover's presumed death, and the other raped, beaten and bloodbent by your own brother”  
“I shall find a way to make this right” Tarrlok vowed  
“I know you will” the girl whispered and vanished  
“That decides that then” Tarrlok nodded to himself and walked back to the house with a small smile. He had hope again


	2. Gaoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra remains a captive while Asami ponders her lot in life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning:** Graphic scenes ahead

Asami Sato stood in front of her floor to ceiling window that offered her a stunning view of the city even if it did look a little worse for wear than normal, the damaged caused by the battle against Kuvira remained. She looked wistfully at the portal wishing that she and Korra hadn't gone through the portal on that vacation. Korra. Not a moment went past when she wasn't thinking about her dark-skinned partner and all the things she had wanted to see in the spirit world. She hadn’t even seen who had attacked them five weeks earlier, one moment everything was wonderful and the next Asami had woken up freezing cold in an unfamiliar building that looked to be Water Tribe. Korra hadn't been found anywhere and she had spent some time wondering if the younger girl had freaked and done a runner. _Is this my lot in life, to get that close to being more than friends with Korra, only to have it torn away? It's not fair!!_ Asami screamed internally, not caring that life wasn’t fair, she just wanted her Korra back. _What did I do to deserve this? What did Korra do to deserve death?_ A knock on the door shook Asami out of her reverie  
“Chief Beifong here to see you, Miss Sato”  
“Thank you Li”  
“Hey”  
“Hey Chief”  
“How are you?”  
“I'm fine”  
“Really?”  
“Have you found anything?”  
“No”  
“Then I'm as I said... Fine”  
“Don't give me that crap” Lin snapped  
“I am fine... I have to be” she paused, “I may have lost my father and my... Friend within a few weeks of one another, but I have to be fine”  
“Asami...”  
Whatever Lin was about to say was interrupted by another knock. “Yes?!” both women yelled at the same moment  
“Message for Miss Asami Sato from Gaoling” Asami's personal assistant poked her head through the door. “It’s marked extremely urgent”  
“Oh? I don't have that much in Gaoling as far as Future Industries is concerned” Asami explained to Lin  
“Open it then”  
Asami did so, her eyes widened. “Korra hurt. Escaped captivity. Come quickly”  
“What are we waiting for?” Lin shot to the telephone and began ringing everyone she could think of. Suyin and her family, Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, the police station, Zuko, Izumi and Iroh, Katara and even Raiko

*****

Korra grunted, Noatak had pushed harder than what she was used to and she felt a small trickle of blood. “Are you enjoying yourself, my favourite little avatar?” Noatak cooed. Korra couldn't answer, she didn't have the strength after what she had been forced to endure that day alone and she could barely keep herself from panting, sweat ran down her forehead and her arms. She had begun by trying to push him off but she hadn't been able to keep it up for long. She gasped in pain, she was still sore from the previous rounds. Noatak was an expert and she was powerless to stop him  
 _Perhaps..._ “Ungh” _One..._ “Ungh” _Of..._ “Gahhh...” _These..._ “Ooooohh” _Days._ “Hsss” she had hissed in pain as Noatak forced himself on her with more force than usual. _You'll_ “oh” _let_ “ah” _me_ “fuck...” _bite_ “stop... Please” _it_ “hnnng” _off!_ “Aaaaahhhhhhh” she sighed reluctantly when she felt her body give way under the stimulation, again. _How much more has he got in him? This must be his tenth time today... No eleventh, twelfth? I don't know..._  
“There, my favourite little avatar, that wasn't so bad was it?” he retreated to the bathroom and left Korra on the bed. She was shaking again, from fear, weakness, anger and shame

“Go away Tarrlok” Korra whispered when the other brother loomed over her  
“No, you need to be brave” Korra felt a blade move up her wrist and splatter her and the bed with blood, she tried to scream but Tarrlok covered her mouth so Noatak, who had left the bathroom through the other door, wouldn't hear her. _The fuck, Tarrlok!?_  
“Going out!” Noatak called, “be back later”  
Tarrlok sighed in relief, his plan was working, so far. Once he heard the door shut he pulled Korra off the bed and awkwardly carried her away and down the stairs. “It's the only way” Tarrlok sighed once he was sure Noatak wasn’t still around. “If I get you out without getting seen then the mess upstairs will explain everything. If we get caught, your arm will explain everything and if we don't get to the hospital in time, you'll be free”  
“What?” Korra felt consciousness slipping away from her, she had been a prisoner for five weeks and in that time she had lost count of the number of times Noatak had abused her. The first few times had been excruciatingly painful and although the level of pain had diminished, it had never disappeared. Korra was carried past the small room that served as her bedroom, she eyed the manacles wearily but Tarrlok didn't put her in them. He kicked the door and walked through it, carrying the bleeding avatar. He had been careful to attach the knife he had been working with to a holster hidden up his sleeve, ready for whatever awaited him

Tarrlok staggered to the hospital under Korra's weight and slipped inside, he injected some pain relief or sedative into Korra's arm then set about fixing up her arm to the best of his ability. Without bloodbending, he wasn't sure what good he could do but before he could finish tending to the avatar, there was a crash  
“What... Are... You... Doing?” Noatak growled, his eyes bulging in anger  
“She attempted to slit her wrists” Tarrlok replied simply, Noatak grunted and moved in to slap her. “Stop. That could really hurt her” Tarrlok warned  
“No” Korra whimpered, _no more!_  
“You’re in for a big punishment when we... Ugh”  
“Shut your fucking mouth” Korra whispered, barely conscious. Noatak’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened. “Yeah... I can bloodbend!” she paused, “I can bloodbend?”  
Noatak growled in rage and moved to subdue her. She froze up and panicked without him even bloodbending her. “So close, yet so far, my favourite avatar” Noatak breathed eagerly. He bloodbent Korra so she couldn't move then moved into position and forced himself upon her. She panted and groaned a little but freedom was too close for her to give up, she tore what bandages there were on her arm and used her blood to form a blade which she used on Noatak just after he reached climax, for the last time. He fell back in agony but Korra knew that wouldn't stop him even if he had blacked out for a moment  
“Walk stiffly” Korra breathed to Tarrlok through her pain  
“Huh?”  
“Trust me”  
Tarrlok got to his feet and walked out of the room with his legs moving in a jarring stiff way, “this is like I'm being bloodbent”  
“Yup”

Tarrlok carried her out of the hospital, knowing she was fading fast. He froze up before he reached the outdoors though and he felt his blood rebel. “No” Tarrlok hissed. “No more” he felt a strength come over him that he hadn’t felt before, then he moved to one side, freed from the bloodbending. A huge ball of water flew over to Noatak and engulfed him. It floated higher and higher, Noatak attempted to bend the water but it just wouldn't budge. The ball continued to climb until it reached the clouds then, seconds before Noatak drowned, the ball broke and Noatak fell towards the ground, as he fell he saw a white-haired girl watching from above him. He saw the ground beneath form into a massive spike but it was too late, not that it would do him any good anyway, he felt as if he had been severed from his element by some unknown force and he knew deep down that neither his bloodbending nor waterbending would work. He fell on to the spike and it went straight through him with a sickening squelch. He heard a thud and watched Tarrlok fall to the floor out of the corner of his eye, he had slit his wrist with his concealed knife once he had seen that the cavalry had arrived.

“No” Noatak breathed, he used the last of his strength to bloodbend Korra, tearing the blood capillaries throughout her arms and legs, causing enough damage for clots to start to form. “Goodbye my favourite little avatar, you may be free from me but you will never be free from the pain!” The last thing Noatak heard was a thud and he was looking up at his body. As he watched he found himself rolling away from his body. His vision darkened but not before he felt a spike drive itself through what was left of him, Lin Beifong stood over him with an expression of the purest loathing etched on to her features, her armour had morphed into a giant spike that went through him with no resistance whatsoever  
“It's over” she declared


	3. Cleanup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets healed and cleaned up as much as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning:** if it's not already clear from this fic's tags, it contains an incredibly dark theme, most likely the darkest theme I've written. **please, do not read if you think you'll be affected by this content**

“Korra!” a voice shrieked. “Korra!!”  
 _Hmph, what? Go away, I’m sleepy_  
“Korra! Wake up!”  
 _Don't want to, I'll just stay here in this nice warm cocoon of white light_  
“Korra! Don't go to sleep!!”  
 _Sleep... Sounds nice_  
“Fuck!!” the voice shrieked again, “Korra! Please stay awake!!”  
 _I'm sorry whoever you are... I... Can't_  
“Cardiac arrest!! Cardiac arrest!”  
“No!!”  
“Move over!”  
“No!! She can't be gone!!”  
“Move aside, I can bring her back!”  
“No!! Get off me, Lin!”  
“I'm sorry... Do it, kid!”  
“Clear!” Korra’s body jolted once, twice, three times. Each time her body was struck by lightning she jolted and spasmed but her heart did not start  
“Shit!!” a male voice shrieked, nearly as pain filled as the woman's  
“One more time!” an older woman yelled but to Korra it sounded like a distant noise, nothing more than static  
“CLEAR!!” Korra jolted again, this time more ferociously and her body lifted off the ground for a second thanks to the blast of lightning that passed through her chest  
“Her heart is beating again, but it is heavily damaged, it could stop again at any time, so, with your permission, I’d like to keep it going”  
“How?”  
“I can do it”  
“How, Kya, how are you going to keep it beating?” _probably not gonna like the answer_  
“Bloodbending”  
 _Nope, thought not. Well it's that or lose Korra, so I choose that_. “You can't let her die!!”  
“I'm not going to, that certainly wasn't Amon's intention either, he was trying to maim her as badly as possible”  
“Shut up, Kya and heal her damnit”  
“She's trying her best”  
“Her best isn't good enough!”  
“Hey!”  
“No, Lin, it's alright. I understand”  
“She can't die... She can't...”  
“She won't die, but she may be... Changed”  
“Changed how?”  
“I've destroyed all the clots I can find but I may not have been successful with all of them, might not have been in time”  
“What do you mean?”  
“If even one of those clots get to her brain, she'll have brain damage. I'm going to sit with her until I'm sure I've destroyed them all or until I know that she's been...  
Been... ”  
“No...”  
“I'm sorry, I'll do the best I can”  
“Thank you, Kya”  
“You need to go to bed”  
“You must be out of your mind, Lin!”  
“No, I’m quite sane thank you very much”  
“There's no way I'm leaving her!!”  
“Lin, leave her alone, you won't change her mind, and you won't be able to get her to go to sleep even if you dragged her out of here”  
“Fuck”  
“That's what love entails, Lin”  
“I know”  
“Well we’ll stay up too”  
“Thanks, Mako”  
“Count me in”  
“Thanks, Bolin”  
“Well, I ain't leaving her. I failed to stop Amon taking her before, never again”  
“You didn't fail, Lin”  
“Hmph, speak for yourself”  
“I appreciate all your devotion, your devotion to Korra, but can I have ten minutes with her?”  
“I have to stay” Kya stated, indicating her bloodbending hands with her eyes  
“Fine, but everyone else?”  
“Sure” Lin grabbed everyone else and dragged them out of the room either using her arms or her cables. Nobody dared resist

The woman broke down once she was alone with Korra, Kya was barely a shadow in the room and she was merely flexing her fingers, keeping Korra’s blood moving at just the right pace, occasionally she concentrated to dissolve a clot but aside from that, it was as if she wasn't there. “Oh Korra... What... What did those evil men do to you?” She inspected Korra closely, starting at her face. She struggled to stifle a sob at the dark-skinned girl’s wounds. Her face and neck were mainly bruised from numerous beatings but there were a few other marks on her face such as bite marks and scratches. She felt sick when she saw it, the bite mark on Korra's neck. “They did not...” she pulled Korra's badly damaged top apart and saw the bruising across her whole front, it looked as if she had been restrained by bare metal that had rubbed and tore at her skin, as well the obvious fist marks. She turned her over and immediately regretted it, there were thousands of lash markings all over her back that had been inflicted by a white-hot whip. Then, she saw the worst of it. Blood on her upper legs. The woman burst into tears and felt intense jabs of pain after a little while. She was, however thankful that none of the others were around now and that Lin must be keeping them away even though her ten minutes had long since expired. _Especially Bolin_ she thought, _he's too innocent to see this..._

The door opened and closed again. “Hey, it's only me” Lin's voice echoed through the dark room  
“L... Lin” she sobbed and she felt the woman's firm but gentle embrace surround her  
“What's wro...” she interrupted herself when she saw what the younger woman was looking at, she tore off what was left of Korra's clothes and inspected the damage, she knew the younger woman was paralysed with shock. Lin metalbent a bucket of water over and began cleaning the blood away. “Those sick... Those sick... Those sick...” Lin stuttered while she thought of a word strong enough to express her loathing and rage, _bastards? No, too mild, sons of bitches? Nope, fuckers? Nope... Spirits... Ah..._ “those sick fucking c...”  
“Lin, I should be helping you with... That”  
“No, I understand if you can't”  
“I have to. It should be me”  
“Very well, I'll just hold you then?”  
“Sounds nice” she sobbed, Lin gripped her tightly while she worked to clean away the blood and whatever other grime was still on the poor woman led in front of them.  
“Those sick fucking c...” Kya growled only to be interrupted by the younger woman  
“I believe I would have the right to say it first...?” Kya and Lin nodded, “those sick fucking cunts raped her, raped my Korra...” She broke down into even more sobs, her hands shook but fortunately she had finished cleaning so she grabbed her own underwear and dressed Korra. “I'll be fine” she muttered to Lin and Kya while she wrapped a clean towel around herself, “she needs them more than me” she also pulled her leggings on to the darker skinned woman and kissed her forehead tenderly. “I love you, Korra”  
“She loves you too, Asami” Kya reassured her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Korra;-;


	4. Twenty four days after ('the morning after')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's been out cold for over twenty days

Asami, Lin and Kya stayed by Korra’s bed for the time she was unconscious, when the twentieth day came and went, Lin took Asami aside and started shaking a little. “Lin, what's wrong?”  
“She may never wake, Asami”  
“No...” Asami pulled out of Lin’s grasp and ran to Korra's side. Mako and Opal had a similar expression on their faces as Lin, they knew the odds and they weren't in Korra's favour. “Korra... You listen to me alright? It’s me, your Asami” Asami teared up. “You need to wake up... I know you can hear me, I know you can sense my presence” she stopped and stifled a sob. “ I love you, Korra”  
Korra looked many times better than she had at first, yes, her body was still heavily bruised but there was no blood on her thighs and she was wearing Asami's clothes still. Asami had donned some spare clothes Lin had brought along. They would've been too tight for Korra with all her injuries but Asami didn't mind the squeeze.

“Ugh” to Asami, that undignified groan was the sweetest sound she had ever heard  
“Korra!!” Asami shrieked and ran to her side  
“What... How...?” _I'm hallucinating_  
“I'm here, Korra, I'm really here! I'm so so sorry” Asami burst into tears and gently kissed the darker girl’s forehead. “Those evil men are dead”  
“Tarrlok tried to save me” Korra replied to stunned silence. “Seriously, he did”  
“He must've been the one that sent me that note about your whereabouts, Korra” Asami whispered.  
“Korra!” Bolin rushed to her side and embraced her gently at Asami's glared warning  
“Bo” Korra groaned and her eyes filled with pain and tears  
“Visiting time is over” Lin sighed, “everyone except Asami and Kya, out!”  
Mako and Opal looked upset but Opal took Jinora’s hand and led her out. “Her aura is all wrong” Jinora sighed, “what happened to her?”  
“We don't know” Opal replied quickly, “Asami wouldn't tell us anything”  
“Oh Korra” Jinora sighed

“Korra, Korra, stay with us” Asami pleaded  
“Asami... My Asami, how are you here?”  
“We rescued you from Amon and Tarrlok”  
“How?”  
“I... I'm not quite sure. Amon was lifted into the air by waterbending, he was then dropped on to Lin's awaiting spike which went straight through him and then...”  
“I beheaded the cunt”  
“Yeah, that”  
“I also noticed he had got neutered?”  
“Yeah... I... I did that”  
“Good on you, Korra” Asami smiled  
“How many times...?”  
“How many times, Korra?” Asami was confused  
“I think it was at least a hundred times, Korra” Lin replied gently  
“A hundred...?”  
“Maybe more”  
“He got me at least eleven times on that last day alone” Korra groaned when she tried to move her body, “until I hurt him”  
“Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?”  
“I'm afraid so, Asami” Lin looked away  
“How did you stop him and get away?”  
“I bloodbent myself. Tarrlok slit my wrists as an excuse to get me out of the house. He was patching me up and Amon found us. I went to bloodbend him but he overpowered me, guess I was a little new to it, then I bloodbent the wound on my arm and used the blood as a weapon, I sliced it off but I was too late. He had already... Already... Already”  
“We get the idea, Korra”  
Korra sighed but jumped when Asami led herself next to Korra. “Why are you wearing that?”  
“Do you like it?”  
“No... Uh yes, but it's not as good on you as your usual getup, why aren't you wearing it?”  
“Look down, Korra”  
“I... I’m wearing it?”  
“Yup” Asami nodded and moved herself closer. “You were freezing, you had been badly battered and your clothes were ruined so I dressed you in mine”  
“T... thank you”  
“Anything for you, sweetie” Asami kissed Korra's nose and the younger woman drifted off into an uneasy sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I don't think I'm done with the Amon torturing yet...;)
> 
> Updated for spelling and grammar


	5. Recovering

Korra woke with a pained yelp. She was all alone in a dark room and groaned as she rolled on to her side, clutching at her stomach and wrist, her breathing heavy. For the longest period of time in her life, she thought she was back in that dark room where she had been chained up in the darkness apart from when Noatak felt like using her and the occasional toilet opportunity. Korra was just beginning to think her escape from Noatak and Tarrlok had been a dream when she heard hushed voices outside. “Korra shouldn't be around men” a voice sounding like the elderly White Lotus man who had been at her firebending test instructed  
“How ironic" a voice that sounded like Katara's replied.   
“What's that supposed to mean?”  
“Well you're a bloke, and Korra was surrounded by men when she was younger, me and her mother were the only women who saw the poor girl. That aside, these two are Korra’s friends and I'm sure they'll be gentle...?”  
“Hear that Bo?” Mako's deeper voice demanded   
“Alright, alright" Bolin replied  
“And I'm going to be there for Korra"  
“Very well" there was a knock on the door and Katara opened the door  
“Korra, your friends are here to see you, but first me and Asami want to help you get dressed  
Korra nodded weakly, too relieved by the familiar face to really consider what Katara was actually saying. Asami and Katara walked in and shut the door firmly behind them knowing that the others would try to get a glimpse of Korra. Bolin and Jinora, as well as Ikki and Meelo, still had no idea what had really happened beyond the obvious fact Noatak had kidnapped her. Mako, ever the detective had worked it out and Opal had her suspicions. “Korra" Asami sighed and moved closer to her, she put her hand on Korra's forehead while Katara opened the door to the bathroom and prepared a bath for the battered young woman.   
“’Sami" Korra sighed, gently wiping a tear from Asami's face, Asami picked Korra up and carried her to the bathroom

It took awhile for Katara and Asami to get Korra ready. They wanted to give her a bath since she hadn't had one for awhile though they had to be careful of Korra's slit wrist which was heavily bandaged and stitched up. Korra had been nervous to get in the bath but once she had been lowered into it she had relaxed and smiled, her entire body was still sore from her horrific experience but the water eased it. Katara smiled gently at the battered avatar and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder, “rest, Korra" the elderly woman whispered soothingly. “Later me, Kya and Asami will take you to the Spirit World where the spirit water will help your injuries even more”  
Korra didn't reply, she simply nodded. Asami began talking about everything Korra had missed, bringing her up to speed on Future Industries, their friends and her personal life, not that she had had much of a personal life. Since Korra had gone missing Asami's time had been all taken up with work, she hadn't really seen anyone save Lin who used her professional capacity as the chief to check on the mourning young woman. “But you're back now, Korra and that's all that matters" Asami had finished, cupping the younger girl's cheek.   
Katara and Asami finished helping Korra with her bath then lifted her out. While they had been in the bathroom Kya had changed Korra's bedding. “Are you ready to see your friends, Korra?” Katara asked  
“I... in a moment. I just want to spend a few more moments with ‘Sami"  
“Of course" Katara nodded and left the two girls alone


End file.
